


It happened one night

by DemonRomantic



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comedy, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Soul carries Maka to bed, but then ends up being trapped by her death grip. :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to 'Resonance' but not really.

It happened one night  
By DemonRomantic

“Yo, Maka, what’s for dinner? It’s your turn to cook tonight.” Soul said as he padded down the carpeted hallway to the living room.   
Maka couldn’t hear him though, because she had fallen asleep on the couch while reading again. Soul made a face when he saw her, then crossed over to the sofa.  
“You’re such a nerd, falling asleep with a book over your face.” He said, removing the thick novel. “I’m surprised one of these hasn’t broken your nose with how heavy they are. Sure as hell hurts enough when you decide to whack me with them.”   
Maka continued to breathe evenly. She was cute when she slept, Soul thought. Peaceful. Setting the hardbound book down on the end table beside the couch, Soul leaned over Maka and placed both hands beneath her before scooping her up into his arms. Her limbs fell limp like noodles.   
‘She’s so lite…’ Soul thought to himself. ‘Must be from the lack of bust.’ He smirked.  
Once he reached her room, Soul tried to pull back the covers from the bed with his foot, and the movement caused Maka to stir slightly before she threw her arms around his neck. She hummed and nuzzled into him. Soul looked down at her, feeling a slight heat in his cheeks. He quickly recovered himself and gently laid her down on the mattress, but her arms were still firmly wrapped around his neck. Pulling them did nothing, nor did trying to push Maka away from him. Every attempt to wriggle out of her death grip was futile.   
Soul gritted his teeth and growled. “Maka, let go of me will ya, I can’t breathe with you strangling me like this.”   
Maka’s head lolled to the side and she murmured in her sleep. “Soul… I want pork miso for dinner… mmm.”   
“THEN WAKE UP AND MAKE IT YOURSELF!” Soul shouted, trying to pry her off once again by shoving her face and pulling back, but with no luck.  
He sighed. “Ugh, it’s no use. When she’s out, she’s out. Guess I’ll just have to deal with it until she wakes up.” He said, letting his body go limp. “So not cool… Well, I might as well get comfortable while I wait.”   
Soul slipped underneath the covers alongside Maka, grateful that he was already in his comfortable clothes. Maka’s face was only inches away from his own, and with her pinning him, he couldn’t look anywhere else. He began to study the finer details of her features, taking note of all the things he hadn’t noticed until that moment; like how her earlobes were attached or that she had the faint remnants of childhood freckles across her nose, or the way her upper lip was shaped like the top half of a valentine.   
His gaze lingered there for a moment, feeling the small puffs of air on his nose as she exhaled. Maka really was cute. Without even realizing it, Soul had been drifting closer to her lips, closing the small gap between them. His mind went completely blank, free of any hesitation as his lips touched against hers in a caress so gentle that it was like brushing away a strand of hair. Maka didn’t wake, and Soul couldn’t help himself from stealing another kiss, this one deeper than the first.   
This time a small voice in the back of his head told him that he should stop, and he pulled away to look at Maka with flushed cheeks.   
‘How can she still be asleep?’ he wondered.   
She was completely oblivious to the fact that she had just been kissed. A pang of guilt went through him. He lifted his hand and used it to push her bangs away from her forehead, then rested his own against hers, shutting his eyes. An array of thoughts shot through his head. Was the bond between them stronger than partnership? They sure fought a lot, but that didn’t mean they didn’t care about each other’s feelings’. Sure, Maka could be a real pain in the ass, but he cared for her much more than any other person. He was even willing to die for her.   
When Soul opened his eyes again, he was surprised to see a pair of green ones staring back at him.   
‘Oh crap,’ he thought. ‘Now I’m gonna get told off and probably hit over the head again.”   
But Maka didn’t do either of those things, instead she just stared at him with her mouth formed into an ‘O’ shape. “Uh, Soul? Why are you in my bed?”  
“You fell asleep on the couch again, so I tried to put you to bed, but then you bear-hugged me into a headlock so I couldn’t get up.”   
Maka realized that she still had her arms wrapped around Soul, and moved to release him, but he caught one of her hands as she was pulling it away, and gave her an intense look.  
“Soul?”  
“Maka, why me?”  
“Huh?”  
“Why pick me for your weapon. Why not someone you get along with, who has the same interests as you? Is it just because I’m a scythe?”  
There was a long pause of silence between them before Maka finally placed her hand against the side of Soul’s face while he still held onto it.   
“I chose you for my partner, because I could tell that you were a strong person, not because you’re a strong weapon. The form and shape you take don’t matter to me, as long as you have a good soul, that’s what matters.”  
He chuckled, angling his lips towards hers’ again. “You really think I’m a strong person, huh? I’m not even strong enough to keep myself away from you.”  
“I don’t want you to stay away from me…” Her words were cut off by another kiss, and this time she was able to return the gesture; her free hand entangling in Soul’s milk white hair.   
He moved to place his hands on her hips, pulling them towards his. He made small moans against her lips as she played with his hair. The clock on Maka’s desk read well past dinner time, but neither of them were hungry for food, they were too busy devouring each other’s lips. It wasn’t long, however, before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.   
The next morning, Maka woke with a very large carpet mark on the side of her face along with a cowlick that had been caused from static. Soul was dreaming peacefully in her bed with his limbs splayed all over the sheets, hogging every corner of the mattress while he snored loudly. Maka glared darkly.   
‘That’s the last time he’s sleeping in my bed!’ She thought.   
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I don't get very spicy with Maka and Soul, but I like to keep them chaste, cause they seem a little sweeter of a couple than some other pairings I can think of. Maybe later on I'll get more emboldened with them and write a smexy smut story, but I prefer to save those for my yaoi couples. :3 It's hard for me to get the raunchier stuff out for them when I see their relationship as being a very loving one that's based off of trust. (Not to say my other OTP's don't have that kind of relationship, but with an anime that's already a comedy, I like to be light and have fun with comical senarios.) Besides, Soul and Maka are still younglings (and I know that Ciel is too, but.... Well, he just seems naughtier than the both of them.)   
> Anyways, thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave comments and requests for fics. (I crave writing prompts! They give me a challenge!)  
> You guys rule. :)


End file.
